Una aventura completamente ¡Crash!
by Hideaki Verik
Summary: Ya paso tiempo de la derrota de Cortex, Crash y Tawna se encuentran muy bien y decidieron seguir sus aventura, no obstante, entre ambos decidieron viajar por separado en esta ocasión para experimentar nuevas sensaciones y poco nuevos amigos se unirán en sus viajes para cumplir nuevos objetivos.
1. ¡Inicia una nueva aventura!

**Hola, que tal compañeros :D**

 **Soy LofS' y bueno, esta es mi primera historia de muchas jeje, espero nos llevemos bien, tenía pensado de primera hacer una historia únicamente de un capítulo, pero creo que puedo dar para más, tengo muchas ideas y quiero explotarlas todas jeje :3**

 **Ahora sí, no hay más que decir de mi parte les dejo con el primer capítulo de mi primera historia ;D**

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Inicia una nueva aventura! ¡Separación!**

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que Cortex logró derrotar a su creador y escapar con su novia Tawna. Las cosas han ido muy bien desde aquel día, Twana y Crash andan en busca de aventuras y claro, con Crash las cosas no siempre son normales, cada aventura nueva era completamente divertida, al decir que no son normales, nos referimos a que con él nunca pasarán momentos de tristeza, a pesar de su limitación de habla, con sus gestos corporales animaba las situaciones para su bien y para el de Twana, los cuales pasaban inmensas horas de alegría.

Es así que siguieron pasando meses y sucedió algo inesperado, entre Crash y Twana decidieron que sería una gran idea tomar sus propias aventuras para que el día, llegaron a un camino de separación y se despidieron hasta un nuevo encuentro.

Espero poder divertirme como lo harás tú, tontito- Le expresó con gran alegría a su pareja.

Crash solo sonrió como siempre lo hace, lo cual le transmitió una gran tranquilidad a su novia.

Gracias Crash, entiendo muy bien esa sonrisa- le mencionó esto soltando un par de pequeñas lágrimas.

Es hora de partir, te veo muy pronto.

A lo que Crash le respondió con su sonrisa demostrando confianza y enseñando un gran pulgar arriba a lo cual Twana le correspondió y dio un pequeño beso a su pareja dejándolo más tonto de lo normal.

Y así se separaron y comenzaron un nuevo viaje por sus medios. Pasaron un par de horas desde su separación y Crash iba de lo más tranquilo y confiado andando por donde lo llevase el camino viendo a su alrededor sonriendo constantemente y soltando silbidos que atraían a ciertas aves las cuales le seguían y claro el solo seguía con su sonrisa tan tonta y alegre, en fin, es parte de su personalidad y atrae a muchos. Mientras seguían su camino dio un parón de repente y los animales que le seguían se quedaron extrañados. Crash quedó pensativo por un instante, algo raro de ver, y de la nada se retiró su mochila, de donde saco una pequeña caja; con una risa un poco traviesa lanzó la caja rompiendo-la de la cual al quebrarse salió aku-aku.

¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué está sucediendo?- Se cuestionó la máscara preocupada por la situación.

Jaja jaja jaja- Se burlaba el pequeño marsupial del estado de su máscara amiga.

Oh... Muy divertido ¿No es así Crash?- le cuestionó con tono serio sarcástico.

A lo que Crash le asintió con su cabeza afirmando la situación mientras los animales veían la situación completamente extrañados.

Bueno... ya estoy aquí, ¿para qué me necesitas Crash?

Y así Crash comenzó a hacer señas para que aku-aku entendiese el propósito de su convocación. Con todo tipo de gestos, movimientos y sonidos trato de hacerle entender que quería. Para su suerte aku-aku al pasar tanto tiempo con él ya era capaz de captar todos sus gestos, movimientos y sonidos.

A ver, entonces por el motivo que me llamaste es para, ¿que te acompañe ya que va a anochecer y no quieres estar solo ahora que Twana se fue sentirte más a gusto? ¿es eso?

Crash asintió su cabeza en afirmación y con su gran sonrisa.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y...

¡¿Pero no podías llamarme para cosas más importantes como ayudarte a rescatar a tal persona o tal animal?! ¡No para una tontería como esta!

Crash salto despavorido tras lo dicho por su compañero y solo lo observaba a su máscara un poco confundido y así se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea, claro, según él. Con un sonido llamó su atención para mostrarle lo siguiente. Aku-aku dio un suspiro, volteó y quedó paralizado con lo que vio.

Crash mostraba su rostro de más pena haciendo resaltar sus ojos, dejando caer sus orejas y lagrimeando un poco. Ante esto la poderosa máscara mágica no pudo contenerse ni un segundo y le pidió que quitase esa cara, que no podía aguantar, a lo que Crash siguió y para hacer la situación más amena, hizo un sonido de cachorro triste.

¡Por favor! ¡Para Crash! ¡No hagas ese sonido, ni pongas esa cara!- exclamó tratando de evitarlo.

Ante esto Crash siguió y poco a poco se acercaba más.

¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Tú ganas Crash!

Crash dejó su actuación y se limitó a saltar de alegría por convencer a aku-aku de acompañarlo.

... Debo dejar... de ser tan débil...- se dijo esto mientras miraba a Crash festejando con los animales.

Ante tanta ternura...- se recalco un poco molesto consigo.

De esta manera Crash, aku-aku y algunos animales que seguían al compás de Crash siguieron con rumbo a buscar un lugar donde acampar y pasar la noche. Twana por su parte tuvo la gran dicha de encontrar una cabaña en la cual podía pasar la noche, para su sorpresa había más evolucionados como ella y Crash, y a la atendieron nada más llegar.

¡Esto es grandioso!- Exclamó con gran alegría.

Espero le este yendo muy bien a Crash- dijo esto juntando sus manos frente a su pecho.

jiji, claro que le va bien- diciendo esto con un gran tranquilidad y contenta.

De regreso con Crash y aku-aku

¡¿Como que no sabes armar tu tienda Crash?!- cuestiono furioso por su ineptitud.

Crash solo reía pasivamente por la expresión de aku-aku. La máscara se limitó a calmarse y con sus poderes armó la tienda de Crash en cuestión de segundos; Crash quedó maravillado y sin pensar como siempre, se lanzó a su amigo y lo llenó de muchos besos por su gran gesto.

Crash suéltame por favor... Crash... Crash...- le insistió sin tener éxito para librarse de él.

¡Crash!

Ante eso Crash paró, parpadeó, lo soltó y para sorpresa de aku-aku, lo único que hizo fue reír por la situación.

Ja... ja... siempre tan animado...- se dijo esto en sus pensamientos mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Bueno es hora de dormir Crash ya es tarde.

Crash para firme, hizo señal de respeto como a un capitán y fue directo a su tienda.

Este chico...-mencionó la máscara soltando una leve risa.

Y así Crash y aku-aku iniciaron su primera noche en un nueva aventura. Twana la pasa de maravilla en aquella cabaña mientras un personaje muy cerca Crash y aku-aku está a punto de aparecer.

Hola... ¿Alguien me puede escuchar?... Por favor... alguien...- mencionó el personaje con una voz quebrada y cansada cada vez más.

 **Hm... ¿Quién podrá ser este personaje? :/**

 **¿Crash podrá dejar de ser tonto? jaja todos sabemos la respuesta :3**

 **En el próximo capítulo...**

 **¡Mientras más mejor! ¡La llamada del deber!**

 **Hasta la próxima aventura :D**


	2. ¿Otro Bandicoot? ¡La familia crece!

**Capítulo 2: ¿¡Otro Bandicoot!? ¡La familia crece!**

Era un noche muy hermosa para Crash y aku-aku; Crash como de costumbre esperaba a que todo estuviera listo mientras jugaba con un yo-yo el cual aku-aku le dio para que se entretuviera y no le molestara por el momento. Cuando ya la carpa estaba lista Crash y aku-aku se metieron para descansar; pasaban los minutos y Crash ya se había quedado dormido, mientras aku-aku no podía descansar con los ronquidos de Crash que soltaba cada segundo.

 **-Debería regresar a mi monumento… ya por la mañana Crash podrá arreglárselas solo- decía aku-aku al salir de la tienda de campaña.**

 **Fue cuando antes de empezar su ritual para regresar, escucho una voz quebrada que provenía muy cercano a su posición.**

 **-¿Alguien está en problemas? ¿Por dónde? Izquierda... derecha… atrás… ¡Atrás!**

 **Aku-aku se dirigió a la tienda de un golpetazo despertó a Crash de su tranquilo sueño.**

 **-¡Chico! ¡Levántate rápido! ¡Debemos actuar!**

 **Crash aún con los ojos cerrados y dejando caer baba de su hocico se puso de pie afirmando en respeto, para seguidamente volver a caer dormido.**

 **-… ¡Crash!- exclamaba furioso.**

 **Crash volvió a despertar ahora sí con los ojos abiertos, pero aún con mucho sueño.**

 **-Chico, hay problemas, al parecer alguien está en problemas, debemos ayudar.**

 **Crash solo asintió con su cabeza afirmando la idea de aku-aku. Crash se puso sus guantes, cogió a aku-aku desprevenidamente y de un gran giro salió de la tienda, llevándose la misma con él, provocando su destrucción.**

 **-Agradezco tu actitud… ¡pero no era necesario que te cargases la tienda!**

Crash solo sonreía a aku-aku al cual lo tenía cogido como si fuera un balón de fútbol, aku-aku se soltó de Crash ocasión sorpresa en Crash y haciendo que este mismo al ver como se zafo lo aplaudiera.

 **-Muchas gracias Crash, todo está en la… espera… ¡Qué estoy haciendo! ¡Debemos ir hacia la ayuda!**

 **Aku-aku empezó a moverse y Crash decidió seguirle, aku-aku le decía que se preparara por si tenían que iniciar un combate contra algún enemigo. Crash miró a aku-aku para luego tomar una posición más seria al escuchar de un posible combate, lo cual noto aku-aku.**

 **-Chico, serás un tonto, pero cuando hay que actuar con valentía no te tiembla nada.**

Crash hizo caso omiso a las palabras de aku-aku solo seguía a su máscara aliada. Tras unos minutos aku-aku y Crash escucharon aquella voz quebrada más cerca de ellos causando confusión en Crash al no saber exactamente de dónde venía, existía un eco muy profundo en el bosque que provenía de varias partes. Aku-aku tomó las riendas y concentró su energía para captar la mayor intensidad de la voz.

 **-Es por aquí Crash- indicaba aku-aku a un perdido Crash.**

 **Crash y aku-aku siguieron el camino y al fin llegaron a su destino, fue cuando ambos se sorprendieron de lo que veían frente a ellos. Aku-aku fue el más sorprendido al ver a uno más de ellos, Crash solo miraba el rostro de aku-aku confundido por su sorpresa; el momento fue interrumpido por varios secuaces de Cortex que iban tras la Bandicoot que pedía ayuda cabe vez con menos fuerzas.**

-Ok… Crash encárgate de ellos mientras yo trato de recuperar a esta chica Bandicoot.

Crash sin pensarlo se lanzó a la acción entre golpes y patadas Crash iba deteniendo a cada secuaz enviado por Cortex; aku-aku alejado, se encontraba al lado de la chica a la cual intenta recuperar parte de energía para que pudiera levantarse.

-¿Quiénes son… ustedes?- cuestionaba la chica cada vez más débil.

-Tranquila, no digas nada por ahora, necesito que cooperes.

- _Ese… se parece… a mí…_

La chica hablaba en sus pensamientos mientras poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento, a lo cual aku-aku empezó a preocuparse, mientras estuviera en esas condiciones y esperanzado en que Crash se deshiciera de los secuaces no podía ayudar mucho a la chica.

-¡Crash! ¡Apresúrate chico!

Entre más patadas y golpes, Crash logró conseguir un pequeño margen de tiempo para poder escapar de la zona junto a aku-aku y la chica; es así que ambos junto a ella, lograron escapar de la zona hasta llegar a un nuevo pueblo cerca del lugar.

-Cuídala un momento Crash, iré a ver si encuentro alguna escritura que me ayude a curarla.

Crash tenía a la chica en su brazos mirándola de forma extraña, era idéntico al él y a Tawna; lo que más le sorprendía, era lo delicada que era, para ser una Bandicoot, le parecía extraño tan poca fuerza en ella, dejo de observarla y empezó a ver las lindas estrellas que se veían en la noche; en un momento de emoción a Crash casi se le cae la chica Bandicoot cuando justo llego aku-aku y lo hizo volver a concentrase en la chica, volviendo a tomar con fuerza entre brazos; Crash reía un poco nervioso ante la situación. Aku-aku trato de calmarse ya que no era el momento adecuado.

-Bien Crash, ya conseguí una escritura para poder salvar a esta chica, también nos conseguí un refugio.

Aku-aku y Crash fueron con dirección al refugio, ya dentro, Crash puso a la chica Bandicoot en la única cama que había, para que de esa manera aku-aku pudiera trabajar tranquilo en la recuperación de la chica. Crash salió de la habitación pensativo, al ver a la chica empezó a recordar a Twana y preguntándose que estaría haciendo en estos momentos.

Al día siguiente para todos.

-¡Wuju! ¡Esto es asombroso!- exclamaba Twana.

-¡De los mejores paisajes que he podido ver! Aunque me hubiera gustado que Crash también lo viera…- decía con una pequeña risa.

-No importa, de seguro el también disfruta de su aventura.

Crash se encontraba en la sala jugando con su yo-yo y tratando de realizar algunos trucos con el mismo, cuando aku-aku después de varios minutos salió del dormitorio más tranquilo al lograr curar a la Bandicoot. Aún así, aku-aku estaba extrañado por ver que aún había una Bandicoot más. Crash seguía a lo suyo mientras aku-aku seguía pensativo.

Pasaron unas horas y Crash seguía intentado realizar algunos trucos con su yo-yo.

- _Capaz darle ese yo-yo… fue una mala idea…_

Aku-aku solo miraba a Crash haciendo tonterías con el yo-yo a tal punto de ponerse algo incómodo al ver como el chico se había enredado con el yo-yo al intentar un truco, Crash quedo hipnotizado al ver como el yo-yo se movía de un lado a otro frente a él.

- _No… se puede… ser tan tonto…_

Con un aku-aku sin haber descansado y un Crash que poco le importaba al tener su yo-yo, se escucho un pequeño ruido de dentro del dormitorio.

-Parece que la chica ya despertó Crash- comentaba feliz aku-aku.

Crash siguió sin hacer caso tratando de volver a sacarse el yo-yo de encima, aku-aku solo suspiro levemente al estar más preocupado en la chica.

-Mm… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- se cuestiona la chica Bandicoot al levantarse de la cama.

- _Un momento… recuerdo que llegaron una máscara y un…_

La Bandicoot quedo paralizada al ver que había recuperado todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Ellos me habrán ayudado?

Fue cuando entre sus cuestionamientos, escucho ruidos provenientes de fuera del dormitorio, parecía que alguien le gritaba a otro, la Bandicoot tímidamente se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y vio a la máscara y al Bandicoot que la ayudaron.

- _Son ellos._

-A ver Crash, cuantas veces debo repetirte… ¡El yo-yo no sirve como hipnotizador!

- _¿En serio ellos me ayudaron?_ \- se cuestionaba sin creerlo por la actitud que veía en ellos.

-Eh… disculpen.

Aku-aku volteo sorprendido mientras Crash dando unos pequeños brincos trataba de darse vuelta al no poder moverse por el yo-yo.

-Eh… muchas gracias por cuidarme señor máscara- decía la Bandicoot algo tímida frente a los dos.

-Oh… no hay problema, me presento, soy aku-aku una máscara guardiana.

-Un gusto.

-Y él es Crash, un Bandicoot al igual que tú por si no te habías dado cuenta aún.

-Hola… Crash…

La Bandicoot observaba esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero lo único que paso fue que Crash le sonreía.

-Eh… ¿No puede hablar?

-Así es, Crash no es capaz de comunicarse, pero tranquila no es un problema, yo te puedo transmitir lo que piensa si quieres- comentaba aku-aku.

-No es necesario, gracias- decía entre pequeñas risas.

-Bueno, ya sabemos que también eres una Bandicoot, pero… quisiéramos saber tu nombre.

-Ah… claro, me llamó Coco.

-¿Coco? Bueno Coco me parece un nombre muy interesante… ahora quisiera saber, por qué…

Aku-aku no pudo terminar de hablar al escuchar detrás la risa de Crash al escuchar el nombre de la Bandicoot, la cual empezó a poner incómodo y muy nerviosa.

-¡Crash! ¡respeta! ¡Tampoco podemos decir que tu nombre sea tan bueno!

Crash dejó de reír por un momento al escucharlo, pero momentáneamente al escuchar hablar de su nombre, empezó a reír otra vez de su propio nombre.

-¡Chico irrespetuoso!

Aku-aku con un fuerte rayo cargado, detuve al pobre Crash que quedo tonto tras la descarga eléctrica.

-Lo siento mucho Coco, este chico no tiene remedio.

-No se preocupe… ya estoy acostumbrada a que se burlen de mi nombre…- decía Coco sin mostrar su verdadero sentimiento.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por cuidarme, es hora de que me vaya.

-No es necesario, si deseas te puedes quedar con nosotros, sé que no dimos la mejor primera impresión, pero…

Aku-aku fue nuevamente interrumpido, está vez por Coco, la cual volvió a agradecer, pero para ella sería mejor evitarse más problemas o generárselos a ellos. Fue cuando antes de salir Crash la detuvo, Coco estaba completamente nerviosa al ver lo que hizo. Crash volteo a ver a aku-aku y con señas le pidió que comunicase lo que pensaba.

-Por supuesto Crash- decía aku-aku sonriente.

-¡Whoa!

-Chica Bandicoot de nombre gracioso, de seguro pasaste por mucho dolor, como Crash, yo, lo pase, lo comprendo, también sufrí, así que quédate con nosotros y la máscara después de todo somos Bandicoot, debemos unidos estar. Tu nombre es muy gracioso jaja, Coco, CoooCo, CoCoo…

Crash dejo de comunicarse al aku-aku dejar de intervenir al notar que Crash seguiría diciendo su nombre, hasta cansarse. Crash quedo un poco triste al no poder seguir diciendo su nombre y un poco molesto con aku-aku, alejandosé de Coco mirando de forma penetrante a la máscara.

-Sí Crash, me asustas mucho, pero bueno Coco, ¿te quedas?

Coco los miraba a los dos aún algo nerviosa, pero recordó lo difícil que sería volver a sufrir todo lo que paso esa noche, quedo viendo a Crash y pensaba en la idea de sentirse como en una familia al ver que también era un Bandicoot.

-¡Claro! ¡Me quedaré!- decía un poco ruborizada.

 **¿Se esperaban a Coco?**

 **¿En verdad Crash es capaz de comunicarse tan bien desde sus pensamientos?**

 **El título cambio, porque no me gustaba XD**

 **Hasta la próxima aventura :D**


	3. ¡Entrenamiento Bandicoot!

**Lamento haber dejado tanto tiempo, pasaron dos cosas, la verdad que no tenía inspiración para continuar por problemas personales, no me dejaban pensar bien; y además que mi laptop, se malogro la tarjeta gráfica, prende, pero no hay imagen, pobrecita, la extrañare a ella y a todos mis archivos, pero eso no importa, volví a hacer el capítulo, más largo a comparación del que publicaría antes :D**

 **Capítulo 3: ¡Entrenamiento Bandicoot!**

La mañana llegó para el pequeño pueblo en el cual Aku-aku y Crash habían llegado la noche anterior para auxiliar a la Bandicoot, Coco, que tras un encuentro un tanto inesperado, tras haberse recuperado de sus heridas, decidió quedarse con ellos por un tiempo, quizá la experiencia sería más entretenida de lo pensado.

-Bueno, muchachos, es hora de iniciar nuestro día, tenemos mucho por hacer- mencionaba un Aku-aku vigoroso.

-Hoy parece muy contento señor Aku-aku- comentaba Coco alegre por la máscara.

-Así es Coco, estoy al cien por ciento de mis energías, a pesar del poco descanso que tuvimos, pero al parecer eso no fue motivo para poder… ¡AH!

-¡Señor Aku-aku!- decía Coco llevando sus manos a su boca.

-Ay… que rayos…

Atrás de ellos se encontraba Crash quien no paraba de reír al haberle golpeado con su yo-yo por intentar un nuevo truco con el mismo.

-¡Muchacho!

Crash solo seguía riendo por el enojo de la máscara por el golpe. Aku-aku estaba a punto de usar sus poderes en él, cuando Coco lo detuvo algo nerviosa para evitar futuros daños en la cabaña y así evitar más problemas. Aku-aku cedió y se calmó; los tres ya listos partieron con rumbo al mercado para buscar algún puesto donde por desayunar.

-Hay tantos puestos, de seguro cada uno de ellos debe ser único- mencionaba Coco sorprendida por la cantidad.

-Según tengo entendido, en este pueblo Kita se caracterizan por su cocina, así que es posible que cada uno sea único, al no conocer al cien por cien, pues no importará mucho cual elijamos- comentaba Aku-aku al respecto.

-Los tres siguieron en busca de un puesto que se encontrará medianamente vació, tras un minutos de búsqueda, lograron encontrar un puesto en el cual no había mucha gente alrededor.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Soy Atala! ¡Es un placer tenerlos aquí!

*Atala la zorra gris, como su nombre lo indica presenta un tono gris claro combinado con negro, aunque hay ocasiones en las que presenta también un color distinto sea marrón y blanco, tiende a estar más activa por las mañanas, es por ello que creo su pequeño puesto de comida, además de ser bastante guapa, punto a favor para ella.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Whoa!

-En un momento los atiendo- mencionaba muy contenta Atala.

-Es muy amable- comentaba Coco a Aku-aku.

-Es un pueblo tranquilo al parecer, la mayoría de los habitantes son extranjeros, es un pueblo pequeño, aunque me sorprende que no sea tan conocido, se ve un lugar acogedor.

A un lado se encontraba Crash sentado balanceándose esperando por su desayuno, parecía que su paciencia no aguantaría mucho más, lo cual noto Coco.

-Disculpe señor Aku-aku, ¿él siempre es así cuando hay que comer?- decía Coco señalándole con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Normalmente no ingerimos de puestos de comida, ya que siempre terminamos acampando en el bosque y comemos lo que llevemos, pero dejamos nuestras cosas en el bosque al ir en tu auxilio.

-Ah… discúlpeme por eso…- decía con la mirada baja y una voz un poco desanimada.

-¡No pasa nada Coco! Eso no importa, lo importante es que logramos sacarte del apuro.

Coco cambio su rostro a uno más feliz cuando la zorra Atala, ya tenía el desayuno preparado para los tres; Aku-aku, Crash y Coco agradecieron por el desayuno. Al parecer serían sus últimos clientes de la mañana para Atala, así que decidió conversar un poco con ellos, al nunca haberlos visto en ese pueblo.

-¿Es su primera vez aquí?- cuestionaba Atala.

-Así es joven, la primera vez.

-Jaja, llámenme Atala por favor.

-¡Waa! ¡Señorita Atala! ¡Su comida está muy deliciosa!- mencionaba Coco muy animada.

-Muchas gracias, es un honor recibir ese cumplido de tu parte.

-Ahora que me percato mejor, me parece raro que tu puesto tenga menos clientes que el de los demás, lo que preparas esta delicioso.

Atala solto una leve sonrisa acompañada de una pequeña risa.

-Verás, al ser una zorra pues, es un poco obvio porque no muchos pasan por mi puesto, los zorros tenemos una mala fama de ser mentirosos y poco amigables, aunque podríamos decir que soy una excepción.

-Es malo juzgar antes de tiempo a los demás, quizá podamos ayudar…

Coco no termino de hablar al ser interrumpida por Atala.

-Déjalo así, con el paso del tiempo, me he acostumbrado él ser ignorada por mi especie, gracias por intentar ayudar, se nota que eres una chica muy amable.

Coco solo pudo fingir un sonrisa tras lo dicho por Atala; Aku-aku no intervino en la conversación al sentir que las cosas no podrían cambiar así como así, todo llevaba su tiempo y está era una de ellas, cambiar la mentalidad que se tiene sobre los zorros en ese mundo no es tarea fácil, se tiende a juzgar antes de tiempo y es uno de los tantos problemas que envuelve este mundo.

Aku-aku, Crash y Coco agradecieron a Atala por el desayuno hasta un próximo encuentro. Tiempo más tarde ya se encontraban alejados del lugar, Aku-aku los detuvo para poder dirigirse a Coco por un momento.

-Bueno Coco, a partir de aquí nos separamos por un tiempo, Crash y yo tenemos preparado para hoy entrenamiento, así que si gustas puedes pasear por el pueblo y ver que más hay por aquí, nos vemos, vamos Crash.

Crash con su sonrisa de siempre solo siguió a Aku-aku, Coco no dijo mientras veía como se iban alejando cada vez más de ella. Es así como Coco se volvió a quedar sola; por ella pasaba la idea de regresar con Atala, quizá ayudarla en algo, o hacerle caso a Aku-aku y observar el lugar, ciertas dudas pasaban por su cabeza.

-¡AH! ¡Que agradables son estás caminatas! ¡¿no es así chicas?!

-Tawna… estás… con mejor físico que nosotras… uff…

-Así es, has estado entrenando antes de esto… ¿verdad Tawna?

-Algo así, jaja… _si supieran que en verdad estoy tan cansada como ellas, me haría quedar muy mal jeje_ \- se decía esto último en sus pensamientos.

Por otro lado alejado del pueblo Kita...

-Aquí será un buen lugar para entrenar chico, bueno… déjame preparar la zona de entrenamiento, podrías ir calentando para no lastimarte después- decía Aku-aku mientras preparaba el área.

Crash empezó a hacer movimientos raros en su calentamiento, más que calentar parecía que estuviera peleando consigo o un pésimo intento de bailar. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que se escuchó un pequeña risa cerca de ellos; Crash y Aku-aku lograron escucharla, Crash no le tomo importancia, pero Aku-aku no podía tomarlo tan ligeramente, Aku-aku se acercaba al árbol de dónde provenía cuando se llevó un susto grande.

-¡Buu!

-¡AH!

-Jajaja, señor Aku-aku, debería poder visto su rostro, se asustó mucho, jajaja.

-Coco… ¡casi me paralizas de un susto!

-Lo siento, lo siento- decía Coco aun soltando carcajadas.

-En fin… ¿qué haces aquí? Recuerdo haberte dicho que te quedarás.

-Era muy aburrido estar sola, quería ir con la señorita Atala, pero cuando regresaba ya no estaba, así que decidí seguir el camino por donde iban, con suerte las pisadas de Crash me guiaron hasta aquí.

Crash ante escuchar que fue por él, solo pudo señalarse confundido.

-Así es Crash, la verdad pensaba observarlos sin que supieran que estaba aquí, pero los movimientos raros de Crash me hicieron reír mucho.

-Bueno… ya que estás aquí, puedes observar su entrenamiento.

-¡Gracias!

Coco, se sentó a un lado del lugar para poder observar, mientras Aku-aku terminaba de preparar el área; Crash iba a su rollo esperando a Aku-aku y no dudo en empezar a jugar con yo-yo.

-Parece que Crash lo toma todo a la ligera…-se decía Coco asombrada por la actitud de Crash, pero contenta de ver que es el mismo.

-Ojala yo pudiera ser así como él, sin preocuparme por lo que dicen los demás…

Coco se encontraba pérdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Aku-aku la hizo volver en sí, el área ya estaba terminada, Crash y Coco quedaron asombrados por la zona de entrenamiento que se montó Aku-aku en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Es usted maravilloso señor Aku-aku!- comentaba Coco impresionada.

-Gracias, gracias, deberías aprender de Coco Crash ella si aprecia mi trabajo.

Crash solo miraba como si no le importará y saco un letrero que decía "I can´t speak ¬¬"

- _Pero si tiene tiempo para escribir… ¿y cómo sabe inglés? ¡¿Quién le enseño a escribir?!_

- _¿Crash sabe inglés? Interesante_ \- se cuestionaba asombrada Coco.

-Bueno Crash, olvidemos esto, es hora de empezar chico.

Crash volvió a mostrar su rostro de poco interés, con un nuevo cartel "You discouraged me ¬¬"

-¡Suficiente con los carteles!

-Veamos Crash, delante de ti tenemos a los que llamamos "Wooden dummy" o para mayor entendimiento muñeco de madera, en el puedes ver que sobresalen palos, que representan las extremidades superiores e inferiores; en tu última aventura ibas a lo loco provocando que en muchas ocasiones casi te maten, debes aprender a guardar distancias mantener una correcta alineación con tu cuerpo, la fuerza bruta no lo es todo; si debemos tomar mucho tiempo en esto, no importa, debes conseguir una perfecta armonía entre cuerpo y mente.

- _Esto será interesante jiji_ \- se decía Coco.

Aku-aku terminaba de dar los últimos detalles de la primera parte del entrenamiento del día, Crash se limitaba a escuchar, pero no entendía como un pedazo de madera le ayudaría a golpear mejor de lo que ya hacia contra los enemigos, con una mirada confusa se acercó al trozo de madera sin idea de que hacer. Crash empezó a golpear los palos sin sentido y el tronco principal del muñeco.

-Así no Crash inténtalo de nuevo, debes mantener distancia adecuada tras cada movimiento, distancia de momento es lo único que te pido.

Pasaron horas, ya casi era medio día, y Crash seguía ahí sin poder entender lo que debía hacer.

-Parece que esto llevara más días de lo que pensaba…

-Eh… señor Aku-aku… quizá yo pueda ayudar.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees poder hacerle entender?- cuestionaba sorprendido con la actitud de Coco.

-No estoy segura, pero quiero intentarlo, después de todo, él también me salvó y debo recompensarle de alguna manera.

-Está bien Coco, es todo tuyo, confió en ti niña.

Coco tomo un poco de aire y fue con dirección hacia donde se encontraba Crash con el muñeco.

-Hola Crash, parece que estás teniendo muchos problemas con el muñeco.

Crash volteó su mirada hacia ella y se podía apreciar un Bandicoot completamente destruido de tanto golpear el muñeco. Coco parecía algo aterrada por su aspecto, pero se olvidó por un momento de él y se centró en el muñeco de madera.

-Déjame decirte que la forma en como lo haces es errónea, creo que la mejor forma de que entiendas el propósito del muñeco es que observes como se aplica, en primer lugar, está diseñado no solo para los brazos, también es necesario centrarse en la parte inferior de tu cuerpo, de esa manera lograrás una mejor distribución.

Crash empezó a escuchar con atención y se sentó a un lado para atender a Coco, lo cual hizo que Coco soltará una pequeña risa para poder continuar.

-La distancia que debes tomar, debe ser de acuerdo al largo de tus brazos y los palos incrustados, te cansas mucho y es porque aplicas fuerza bruta, y no es así, cada movimiento deber ser con energía y fluidez dejando un tiempo entre cada golpe, de esa manera podrás evitar el cansancio prematuro y al final, esto no te ayudará a mejorar la fuerza de tus golpes ni tu velocidad, esto te permitirá que un combate seas capaz de predecir mejor los movimientos de tu rival y encontrar tus errores para no volver a cometerlos en un enfrentamiento real.

Crash estaba asombrado con la explicación de Coco, que empezó a aplaudirla sin parar en forma de alago y agradecimiento.

-Gracias, jeje- decía algo ruborizada.

-Ahora te mostraré todo lo que te acabo de decir, ¿ok?

Así Coco empezó a mostrarles movimientos básicos en el muñeco de madera que creó Aku-aku, Crash observaba con asombró los movimientos de Coco, más alejado Aku-aku también se encontraba impresionado, no creyó que la Bandicoot fuera capaz de tener habilidades en el Kung fu, pero esa impresión fue desapareciendo para convertirse en felicidad, de saber que había otra Bandicoot capaz de aportar en este mundo caótico.

Tras unos minutos de muestra, Coco finalizo quedando algo cansada, al no practicar de hace mucho tiempo.

-Vaya… termine más cansada de lo que esperaba- decía tratando de recobrar la respiración.

Crash se acercó a ella y le ofreció una fruta wumpa.

-¿Qué es esa fruta?

-Es una fruta wumpa, tómala, te recobrará la energía más rápido de lo que crees- mencionaba Aku-aku al acercarse a los chicos.

Coco consumió la fruta y para sorpresa de ella era cierto, la fruta recuperó parte de su energía en poco tiempo; Crash sonrió al ver que le gusto la fruta y le dio otra más por si la necesita.

-Nunca las había visto, ¿son raras?

-Por estos lugares sí, pero existe la isla Wumpa, ahí es donde podrás encontrar infinidad de ellas, cambiando el tema, es asombrosa tu habilidad para el kung fu, ¿Dónde la aprendiste?

La pregunta fue como un flechazo para Coco, explicar el motivo de su habilidad, sería revelar algo malo para ella, pero en el momento ya era difícil el solo empezar a tener recuerdos de su pasado, un pasado muy dañino para ella.

-Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas… así que me tome el tiempo de investigar sobre el kung fu- mencionaba Coco tratando de evitar que se notará su nerviosismo.

-Me parece bien que quieras aprender cosas nuevas, más bien, sé que estaré pidiendo mucho, pero, sería estupendo si ayudas más a Crash en este arte de defensa.

-¡Claro! ¡Estaré encantada!

-¡Whoa!

-Quisiera que el lugar no se haya desaprovechado, pero ya nos hemos pasado de la hora, es más de medio día, será mejor que regresemos para almorzar, el día de mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento.

-¡Sí! ¡Whoa!

Fue tanta la euforia de ambos que sin pensarlo chocaron palmas de la emoción.

- _El gremio cada vez se hace más grande, Tawna estaría feliz de esto._

Los tres se alejaron del lugar con destino al pueblo para poder comer y conseguir un par de objetos, y partir del lugar en busca de más lugares que visitar, claro que el pueblo de Kita no estaba en los planes principales, fue más un desvió, por lo sucedido aquella noche que se encontraron con Coco. Fue una caminata de regreso acogedora, Coco charlando con Aku-aku, y un Crash haciendo tonterías que hacían sentir a Coco feliz y olvidarse de todo problema, cosa que a Aku-aku le agradaba, ver que Crash tenía con quién más poder divertirse.

- _Como extraño… poder comunicarme con Crash normalmente…_

-Señor Aku-aku ya llegamos a Kita.

-Vayamos con Atala, de seguro tiene platos exquisitos que ofrecernos.

-¡Sí! ¡Whoa!

De camino a los puestos de comida, a lo lejos se veía alboroto, parecía que había sucedido algo en lo que no se encontraban en el pueblo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- cuestionaba Coco intrigada.

-Habrá que ir a ver- respondía Aku-aku con un tono serio.

Al llegar se dieron con la sorpresa que todo el alboroto era por Atala, había sido secuestrada unas horas antes de que regresarán al pueblo, completamente abrumados por la noticia, los tres fueron directamente a hablar con el que estaba viendo la situación.

-¡¿Podría decirme que ha pasado aquí?!- cuestionaba Aku-aku.

-¿Hmm? ¿Quién es usted?

-¡Por favor! ¡Queremos saber qué pasó con la señora Atala!- insistía Coco.

-Hmm… al parecer tenía problemas con grupo llamada "Cashna", y bueno el resto es a la imaginación.

-De seguro hizo algo, que más puedes esperar de los zorros- comentaba un residente del lugar.

-Sí, posiblemente robo algo, u ocasión alguna pelea- comentaba otro residente y dueño de puesto.

-Al parecer no era muy querida por aquí, la señorita Atala, una lástima- mencionaba el encargado del tema.

-Cómo es posible… susurraba Coco.

-¿Qué dijo esa chica?

-¡¿Cómo es posible que hablen así de ella?! ¡¿Es que no tienen respeto?!

-Es una zorra, chica, no te puedes fiar de ellos.

-¡Acaso tuvieron la oportunidad de dirigirse a ella! ¡Es una zorra muy amable, muy diferente a lo que ustedes creen! ¡Es una lástima que su propio pueblo le dé la espalda!- gritaba completamente furiosa.

-…vayamos de aquí- decía uno de los residentes.

Es así como los tres quedaron solos en el lugar; Coco se encontraba completamente fatal por lo sucedido, fue cuando Crash la tomo del hombre tratándola de hacer entender que no debía preocuparse.

-Crash…- lo mencionaba con unas lágrimas desbordando por su rostro.

-Creo que está más que claro lo que quiere decir Crash, es hora de partir en busca de Atala, vienes con nosotros… ¿Coco?

-Señor Aku-aku…

-Parece que Crash quiere decirte algo.

Aku-aku se dispuso a transmitir los pensamientos de Crash a Coco enseguida.

-Coco… no llorar, Atala no gustar eso de ti, demuestra fuerza, demuestra… que eres una Bandicoot.

Aku-aku mostraba una sonrisa tras escuchar a Crash, le recordaba a aquel chico de hace mucho tiempo; Coco se dio cuenta, Crash tenía razón, no podía llorar, debían actuar lo más pronto posible, no podían dejar a un amigo en peligro, a la deriva.

-Tienes razón, pelearemos por los que queremos, gracias Crash.

Crash solo mostró su pulgar, completamente listo para la acción.

 **¿Coco será un buena maestra?**

 **¿Creen que hoy en día se juzga más de lo normal a las personas? Es una pena la verdad...**

 **Lo de Crash me hizo recordar minutos después, al coyote de acme XD**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo :D**


	4. Consecuencias de un rescate improvisado

**Dos cosas importantes...**

 **La primera, intente subirlo a Youtube, pero el copyright con las canciones o en día es muy pesado... me gusta mucho los soundtracks de Crash, pero quería algo diferente y bueno, el copyright no deja.**

 **La segunda y más importante, estuve pensando y aquí es mucho mejor, aquí puedo escribir y subir directamente, para youtube debo editar y muchas veces como mencione anteriormente el copyright fastidia.**

 **Pero bueno, continuaré todo aquí, supongo que iré subiendo un capítulo cada dos semanas, ya que estoy escribiendo otras historias más cortas, ya que ya decidí que está será una larga, no sé cuanto durará, pero espero que sigan siendo del agrado de ustedes :D**

 **Ahora sí... que inicie esta nueva parte.**

 **Intento de narrativa en negrita / diálogos sin negrita**

 **Capítulo 4: Consecuencias de un rescate improvisado**

 **Aku-aku, Crash y Coco tras tomar la decisión de ir en rescate de Atala empezaron a buscar pistas que les ayudará a dar con su paradero. No muy lejos de ellos se encontraba Atala atada en una zona con poca luz de lo que parecía ser la imagen misma de una cárcel, frente a ella veía una puerta de barrotes; su intento de moverse fue en vano al percatarse que se encontraba además de atada, amarrada a una cuerda que limitaría su distancia de avance. Atala ya se hacia una idea del porqué se encontraba ahí, pero cuando buscaba una forma de escapar llegaron sus secuestradores esperando encontrarla ya despierta, y así fue.**

Al fin despiertas zorra- decía uno de los secuestradores.

No sé por qué no la matamos de una vez, jaja, podría engañarnos- comentaba entre risas otro de los secuestradores.

¡Silencio idiotas! Esa no es manera de hablarle a nuestra invitada- decía el líder del grupo.

Vaya, que atento eres Cotar, no quieres un beso de agradecimiento- comentaba Atala con tono burlón.

No cambias- mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Habrá momento para darte lo que mereces, ahora necesitamos que hables, ¿dónde está el cristal Padre?

Cotar por favor, al menos invítame un poco comida, me tienen atada aquí, así no podré hablar.

¡Vamos Jefe! ¡Jaja! ¡Matémosla de una vez!- exclamaba emocionado uno de sus protegidos.

Esta zorra es una engreída.

¡Silencio! Hienas estúpidas, saben que no podemos hacer eso- increpando sus protegidos. Pero Atala...

 **Atala se encontraba con mucha confianza a pesar de su situación, fue cuando Cotar se le acerco lentamente, ambos quedaron mirándose cada uno con sus sonrisas y Cotar sin pensarlo dos veces le regalo una gran cachetada provocando la burla incontrolable de sus protegidos. Atala cambio su rostro de confianza por uno de cólera, lo cual amaba ver Cotar.**

Hablarás, y si no es conmigo, será con el jefe.

Idiotas, suelten la cuerda, pero no la desaten, cambiaremos de habitación, que nuestra invitada se sienta... más cómoda- decía de manera sarcástica aun con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Vamos zorra jaja, te gustará tu nueva habitación jaja.

 **Alejados del lugar se encontraban Aku-aku, Crash y Coco buscando pistas del paradero de Atala, preguntaban a quienes estuvieron por ahí por última vez, pero solo conseguían o ser ignorados o respuestas carentes de información; al no conseguir nada decidieron regresar al punto donde todo comenzó ya casi sin esperanzas de poder encontrar algo que los ayude.**

Esto es frustrante…- decía entre dientes Coco.

Tranquila Coco, ya hallaremos algo que nos ayude- mencionaba Aku-aku.

 **Mientras Aku-aku pensaba en como solucionar esto y Coco trataba de idear una manera de encontrar a Atala, Crash en el local de Atala empezó a hacer un alboroto a lo cual Aku-aku y Coco se sorprendieron y enseguida ambos trataron de calmarle.**

¡Muchacho! ¡¿Qué haces?!

¡Crash! ¡Detente!

 **Crash siguió haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Aku-aku y Coco, y tras unos segundos se detuvo; Aku-aku y Coco no sabían si acercarse o decir algo cuando Crash salto frente a ellos con la cabeza baja provocando un clima muy tenso entre los tres; cuando Aku-aku iba a dirigirse hacia él, Crash levantó su mirada, una mirada fría hacía ambos que a cada segundo se iban preocupando más y más.**

Crash… muchacho… permíteme…

Aku-aku quiso acercarse poco a poco, pero Crash mostró su puño hacia él.

Crash… ¿qué haces…?- cuestionaba preocupado.

 **A los pocos segundos Crash cambio su mirada por la de siempre, abrió su puño y le mostro a ambos un pedazo de pelaje de Atala. Coco y Aku-aku quedaron sorprendidos del cambio repentino y lo primero que paso por sus mentes y salió de sus bocas fue…**

¡CRASH!

 **Coco se encontraba molesta y aliviada al ver que Crash no tenía nada, mientras que en Aku-aku se podía observar un ardiente fuego emanando de sus ojos, lo que empezó a poner un poco nervioso a Crash.**

Te pasaste demasiado Crash…- decía coco con un gran suspiro empezando a dejar su molestia de lado.

 **Crash solo le sonrió algo apenado por lo que pasó, y con una pequeña risa nerviosa le pedía ayuda con Aku-aku que se encontraba detrás de él con no muy buenas intenciones.**

Mm… tú te lo buscaste, no debiste hacer eso…

Crash…- pronunciaba Aku-aku su nombre con una voz muy leve provocando en Crash escalofríos que no le permitían voltear.

Este no es momento para tonterías… lo sabes… verdad…

Crash empezaba a temblar del miedo, sentía una brisa helada en su espalda que no le permitía moverse.

Eh… señor Aku-aku… creo que Crash… no está bien- decía Coco un poco preocupada.

Oh… no pasa nada… que sienta… el miedo…- disfrutaba Aku-aku del momento.

¡Señor Aku-aku!

 **El grito de Coco hizo regresar en si a Aku-aku quien rápidamente se disculpo con Coco por su actitud anterior, pero Coco hizo caso omiso al señalarle aún preocupada a Crash quien quedo completamente petrificado.**

Oh… creo que me pasé… jeje.

Señor Aku-aku…

 **Aku-aku des paralizó a Crash quien instantáneamente soltó un gran suspiro, Coco se mostró más aliviada al ver que regresó a la normalidad, Crash se acercó a Aku-aku y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un gran beso a la máscara. Coco solo vio ruborizada de la vergüenza de verlos así, Aku-aku se alejó a vomitar mientras Crash solo se reía de lo que pasaba.**

Crash… Serás…

Nos estamos olvidando de algo importante… Aku-aku, Crash… jeje- decía Coco esperando poder continuar con su asunto.

Lo siento Coco… ya arreglaremos esto después Crash- mencionaba Aku-aku acercándose a Crash para empezar a trabajar.

Muy bien Crash, muéstrame ese pelaje.

 **Crash estiró su mano hacia Aku-aku para que este empezara a trabajar sobre el pelaje hallado de Atala en su local. Frente a Crash y Coco empezó a brillar la muestra dejando realmente sorprendida a Coco, para Crash ya era algo normal y solo sonreía esperando a que termine. Coco ante la ignorancia y la sorpresa le pregunto a Crash que hacía olvidándose por completo que él no podía hablar.**

Perdón Crash, me olvide que no puedes…

 **Coco no termino de hablar al ver como Crash solo le sonreía, Coco trataba de entender a que venía esa sonrisa, pero solo logró devolverle la sonrisa y esperar a que Aku-aku termine.**

Entiendo Crash… solo observaré.

 **Aku-aku pasado los segundos terminó su conjuro sobre el pelaje haciendo que este empezará a levitar frente a ellos. Coco quedó sorprendida con las capacidades mostradas hasta el momento de Aku-aku mientras Crash solo veía de brazos cruzados con una gran sonrisa la reacción de Coco.**

Bien, ahora nos mostrará el camino hacia Atala.

¿En serio?- cuestionaba Coco emocionada por la noticia.

Así eso Coco, solo hay que esperar a que encuentre alguna señal de Atala.

 **Aku-aku, Crash y Coco esperaban a que se moviera, siendo Coco la más inquieta en que empezará a trazar el camino hacia Atala. Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que la luz del pelaje hechizado empezó a intensificarse más y empezar a moverse.**

Crash prepárate- decía Aku-aku con seriedad.

 **Crash se puso en posición dejando extrañada a Coco quien antes de que pudiera preguntar algo el pelaje empezó a trazar una dirección y de lo más veloz Crash empezó a seguir dejando casi por poco atrás a Coco quien logró reaccionar rápido para seguirlo junto a Aku-aku.**

Podría haberme dicho de esto… señor Aku-aku- mencionaba Coco tratando de seguir el ritmo de Crash.

No era necesario Coco, yo puedo percibir la magia de los objetos hechizados siempre y cuando conozca la magia, por eso no te dije nada, no habría problema para alcanzar después a Crash.

Entiendo, pero ahora tengo una duda.

¿Cuál es?

¿Puede ser que Atala haya sido raptada por alguien con magia?- cuestionaba Coco intrigada.

Sí… es posible, y de ser así, no estamos tratando con alguien ordinario.

Ya que no pudo detectar algún tipo de magia cuando buscábamos pistas- añadía Coco.

Exacto Coco, pero no hay de qué preocuparnos, no nos rendiremos.

¡Claro señor Aku-aku! _Descuida Atala, ya vamos en camino._

 **Crash seguía corriendo tras la muestra con Coco y Aku-aku detrás siguiendo sus pasos. El camino parecería ser largo; Atala ya se encontraba situada en su nueva habitación esperando que la situación no empeorara o ya podría empezar a contar su poco tiempo de vida en el peor de los casos. La tensión invadía a Atala cuando empezó a escuchar unos pasos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Un aura intensamente abrumadora empezó a envolver a Atala al lograr ver entre lo poco de luz que tenía la cara de un hombre casi demacrado cubierta en mitad por metal.**

Qui… quién… e… eres tú…- preguntaba Atala completamente invadida por el miedo.

Soy… a quien complacerás ahora o… yo me mismo me encargaré… que lo hagas.

 **Lo único que se pudo escuchar después de esas palabras en todo el lugar fue un grito aterrador proveniente de todo el miedo que sentía Atala. En un momento, alejado del lugar Coco sentía como si Atala estuviera sufriendo, de la impotencia Coco empezó a acelerar su corrida hasta casi lograr igualar la velocidad de Crash. Parecía interminable la distancia que recorrían cuando de repente el pelaje de Atala quedó suspendido sin movimiento alguno en algún lugar del bosque.**

¿Se supone que aquí se encuentra Atala?- cuestionaba Coco.

Quizá se encuentra bajo tierra- señalaba Aku-aku.

Debe de haber alguna forma de llegar a ella- pensaba Coco en voz alta.

 **Crash de lo más rápido tomó a Aku-aku y Coco causando en ambos impresión y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Crash soltó una pequeña caja TNT que empezó su cuenta regresiva, Coco asustada trataba de soltarse de Crash al igual que Aku-aku, pero Crash impuso fuerza y como si no pasará nada Crash contento por su travesura saltó antes de que la cuenta llegará a cero y bajo ellos se creo un gran agujero por el cual empezaron a descender.**

¡¿Qué rayos te sucede Crash?!- Cuestionaba Coco furiosa y asustada.

Crash solo se reía de la reacción de Coco, Aku-aku solo se lamentaba por todo lo que estaba pasando Coco desde que se conocieron.

¡LO SIENTO COCO!

¡WAJU!

 **Los tres caían y Atala se encontraba justo debajo a punto de ser ultrajada por el hombre demacrado al no querer soltar ni una sola palabra de información que debería tener ella sobre el cristal padre.**

Por donde empiezo… cada parte de ti parece increíble… y tu piel… oh… es tan suave- decía el hombre gozando de su víctima, jugando con su lengua admirando del cuerpo que tenía en frente. Atala se mostraba indefensa, paralizada a punto del llanto, cuando sorpresivamente frente a ellos cayeron quienes menos imaginaba.

Us…tedes…- pronunciaba Atala con una voz quebrada.

Lamentamos llegar tarde… Atala te sacaremos de…

 **Coco no pudo terminar de hablar al ver la figura que tenía en su frente, fue así qué los traumas de antes de conocer a Crash y Aku-aku regresaron desde lo más profundo.**

No… no puedo ser… ¡NO!- un grito alterado salía desde lo interno de su ser.

¡Coco que sucede! ¡Chica responde!

La bandicoot desaparecida…- comentaba el hombre olvidándose de Atala- no sabes por todo… ¡Lo que hemos tenido que pasar por tu ausencia!

 **Coco se encontraba en posición fetal pasando una agonía terrible recordando todo su pasado al lado del hombre. Aku-aku trataba de regresarla en sí, pero era inútil, Crash solo mantenía distancia esperando el momento para actuar. Atala preocupada por Coco intentaba liberarse de las ataduras, sus intentos eran en vano.**

Tonta bandicoot, ahora no te escaparás de mí otra vez.

¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡Responde!- increpaba Aku-aku enojado.

Gin… y tú debes de ser Aku-aku, ¿no es así?

Si sabes de mí… quiere decir que…

En efecto, el doctor Neo Cortex es compañero mío; sé todo de ti y de ese bandicoot estúpido que llevas contigo.

 **El ambiente que les rodeaba sea hacia a cada segundo más fúnebre, Gin solo observaba con asco a la máscara mágica y al Bandicoot esperando el momento oportuno para salir del lugar. Crash intentó acercarse a Atala para liberarla, logró su cometido pasando a Gin, pero inesperadamente al tocar la cadena con la cual estaba atada Atala se llevó una descarga eléctrica de la cual no podía liberarse; Aku-aku quiso ayudarlo, pero sabía que en el momento que le quitará un ojo de encima a Gin, este podría escapar y peor aún, llevarse a Coco con él, quien yace sufriendo a un lado.**

¿Qué harás máscara inútil? No puedes salvar a los dos, escoge, una vez te muevas todos mis subordinados vendrá a terminar esto.

 **Aku-aku se encontraba en una situación muy complicada, debía actuar rápido, Crash no podría aguantar más esa descarga y Coco no lograba regresar en sí; fue cuando milagrosamente Crash con una gran tenacidad aún recibiendo la descarga con toda la fuerza que tenía logró romper las cadenas que tenían a Atala retenida, sorpresa fue la de Gin al presenciar la gran fuerza de voluntad del Bandicoot.**

Ahora comprendo porque Cortex te quería como el gran líder de sus tropas, pero ahora esa fuerza será mía Bandicoot, toda mía…- aseguraba Gin con una voz siniestra.

 **Gin empezó a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y fue cuando por detrás de él aparecieron sus subordinados junto al líder de ellos.**

Quiero a los bandicoot con vida, la máscara y la zorra… acaben con ellos- pronunciaba Gin su deseo.

Pero señor Gin, el cristal Padre…- cuestionaba Cotar a su superior.

No te preocupes por eso Cotar, una vez terminen con esto, solo necesitaré el cerebro de esa zorra.

Entendido señor… ¡Ya escucharon al jefe!

 **Cotar ordeno a los subordinados atacar, Atala intentó ayudar a ponerse en pie a Crash quien aún quedó sentido por la descarga que recibió, Aku-aku no lograba hacer reaccionar a Coco, seguía sufriendo, no era capaz de despejar su mente, Atala dejó a Crash para ir con Coco, en ese instante a Crash ya se le había acercado unos cuantos enemigos a quienes tuvo que enfrentar aún conmocionado por la descarga.**

¡Aku-aku ve ayudarlo! ¡Y si es posible traten de alejarlos de nosotras! Trataré de ayudar a Coco…- decía Atala esto último con desazón.

¡Tomate el tiempo que necesites! ¡Nosotros podemos con esto!

 **Aku-aku fue en ayuda de Crash quienes empezaron a combatir con todo lo que se venía encima; entre puños y patadas por parte Crash y a su vez recibiendo los mismos, se notaba la confianza en sus ojos, una confianza que envolvía también a Aku-aku quien le cubría su espalda y evitaba que los que se escaparán del campo de visión de Crash llegarán con Atala y Coco; Atala estaba impresionada al verlos a los dos cuando en una pronta reacción se olvido de ellos para concentrarse en Coco; Atala hablaba y hablaba pero Coco rogaba desesperada que no la tocasen, Coco estaba tan centrada en recuerdos perturbadores que no reconocía las voces de su alrededor.**

¡Cariño! ¡Debes reaccionar! ¡Por favor!

¡ALEJATE! ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO QUIERO!- exclamaba Coco con un fuerte dolor de sufrimiento.

¡Olvídate de todo eso Coco! ¡Debes recordar algo bueno! ¡Debes reaccionar ya!

 **Los intentos de Atala eran casi en vano, Crash y Aku-aku cada vez se iban acercando donde ellas, Crash no se encontraba al máximo de sí y Aku-aku hacia todo lo posible por ayudar y proteger. En un último intento de Atala, se arriesgo a sujetar a Coco sabiendo las consecuencias que podría traer el hacerlo, Coco se resistía hasta que Atala decidió sujetar entre sus brazos; intentos e intentos desesperantes de zafarse por Coco obligaron a Atala a clavar sus garras de una sus patas en uno de sus brazos. Inesperadamente eso calmó a Coco empezando a olvidarse de todo en su mente y comenzando a ver como en un sueño a Crash y Aku-aku frente a ellos, esperándola con una gran sonrisa.**

Señor Aku-aku… Crash…

Ellos nos protegen cariño, todo está bien- decía Atala tratando de relajarla.

…A… Atala…- mencionaba Coco ya en sí con una voz quebrada, dejando caer unas lágrimas.

Tranquila Coco…

 **Crash ya estaba en su límite, esto lo noto Aku-aku quien rápidamente se puso frente a Crash y le afirmo con su mirada que era hora de aplicar sus poderes, Crash comprendió instantáneamente, tomó a Aku-aku, lo puso en su frente y la magia ocurrió, Crash se rodeo de un gran aura producto de su unión con Aku-aku, esto le brindó a Crash una restauración de su salud, más fuerza y velocidad; fue en un breve tiempo que Crash y Aku-aku derrotaron a casi todos sus enemigos, mientras otros empezaban a retroceder. Cotar ordenaba regresar a los subordinados al combate, pero se negaban.**

¡Malditos cobardes! ¡Como no pueden con un enano como él!- exclamaba Cotar furiosa con la situación que presenciaba.

Si quieres solucionar las cosas, hazlas tú mismo… maldita sea- acercándose a Crash lentamente.

 **Crash no dudo ni un segundo en atacar directamente a Cotar quien sorpresivamente logró detener el fuerte y veloz impacto del puño de Crash. Aku-aku quedó atónito al ver esa reacción del leopardo mutado.**

Imposible…- decía Aku-aku aún asombrado.

Yo no soy como esos debiluchos, ahora…- levantaba a Crash de su brazo- es mi turno amiguito.

 **Cotar propino un fuerte golpe en el pecho de Crash que lo empujo hasta los pies de Atala y Coco, un golpe que logró separar a Crash y Aku-aku. Cotar se deshizo de su vestimenta dejando su torso libre de peso, Atala quedó sorprendida al ver el gran cambio que había en el cuerpo de Cotar.**

Ah… es hora de probar este nuevo cuerpo que me regalo el jefe Gin…- decía Cotar crujiendo sus huesos- Y bien… hora de jugar.

 **Quiero saber si esta siendo muy largo, si es así no tengo problemas en recortar las partes a solo 1000 palabras y ya no pasar de las 3000 jeje. Espero que les haya agrado este capítulo, creo que debo cambiar la condición de edad para ver esta historia, ustedes que creen, me agrada darle un tono entre tonterías y más "shonen" XD**


End file.
